villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Large Man (House)
The Large Man is Jeremy's alcoholic, racist father and the main antagonist in the House season three episode "Fools For Love". When the young married couple Jeremy and Tracy recuperate in the hospital battling a mysterious illness they both caught, The Large Man appears in their room, threatens Tracy and breaks Jeremy's arm before disappearing. According to Jeremy, he is an alcoholic, pill-popping, racist. He is portrayed by actor Sam Ayers. History When The Large Man lived, his son Jeremy met and fell in love with a beautiful African-American woman named Tracy. The Large Man discovered the relationship one night by catching his son attempting to sneak into his girlfriend's room. The Large Man is revealed to be a racist as he doesn't approve of his son's choice of girlfriend and breaks his arm, then threatens Tracy by telling her to stay away from his son should something more violent were to happen to the couple from him. Frightened, the young couple escaped The Large Man when they became old enough to leave and got married much to The Large Man's disapproval, who stayed home drinking heavy amounts of alcohol and downing prescription pills. When the young couple are held at gunpoint, they escape unharmed only for the both of them to become infected with a mysterious illness. One night, Tracy is having trouble sleeping when she hears a noise and opens her eyes to see The Large Man standing at her bedside glaring at her with his unusually bright, green eyes. Frightened, she immediately recognizes him as the racist man who threatened her and inflicted verbal and physical violence on her husband, Jeremy. Tracy asks the Large Man what is he doing in the same hospital as her and her husband. The Large Man ignores her question and angrily responds "Stay away from my son!". Tracy asks him again how did he find her and Jeremy in the same hospital they both reside in but The Large Man ignores her once more, glaring at her while proceeding over to his son's sleeping slumber. Jeremy awakens and is shocked to discover his father has returned to harass him and Tracy once again. Seething, The Large Man grabs his Jeremy by the left arm and yells at him "Stay away from that girl!" then breaks Jeremy's arm violently doing so, causing his son to groan in pain and Tracy to scream out loud frightened as she and her husband suffer again at the hands of The Large Man. Luckily, The hospital staff hear Tracy's screams coming from the couple's room and rush over to the situation, however The Large Man disappears and only Tracy is left screaming. Illness According to Jeremy, The Large Man abused alcohol, prescription pills, relied on a breathing tube around his nose and generally hated all African-Americans, becoming enraged when he discovered his son fell in love and married his girlfriend who was coincidentally a African-American woman. Eventually, The Large Man committed suicide over the young couple's relationship. It's hinted that he suffers many mental illnesses as well. Quotes Gallery stay away from my son!.png|The Large Man threatening Tracy because she's a colored woman large man threatens girl.png|The Large Man's glaring at Tracy before moving on to Jeremy stay away from that girl!.png|The Large Man threatening his son Jeremy before breaking his arm for the second time Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Addicts Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Adulterers Category:Sadists Category:Posthumous Category:Tragic Category:Control Freaks Category:Spouses Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:One-Shot